


It's you

by Minervafsm



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervafsm/pseuds/Minervafsm
Summary: A poem about a special someone





	It's you

Who do I think of when I drift to the dream realm?  
Who is the first person on my mind when I wake?  
Who has the ability to cause my feelings to overwhelm?  
Who is the one I'd put my heart at stake?

It's you

Who is the person I can't wait to see?  
Who is the lady I want to embrace?  
Who is the woman who understands me  
The beauty I want to kiss her face?

It's you, it's you

Who is the one who looks beyond  
my subtle drops of yearning interest  
Who is the one who won't complete the unity bond,  
leaving my heart a wishful sad mess.

It you, it's you  
For the love of Odin, how I wish you knew it was you


End file.
